It is common for homeowners to mount flat panel televisions and similar electrical devices on a wall. This often requires the installation of a new electrical outlet to provide electrical feed to the device. Installation of the electrical outlet typically required the installer to run electrical feed to the device from some distance away and would require removal of the wall surface, such as wallboard, drilling through the joists, and then pulling electrical cable from an existing outlet to the newly installed outlet.
Although previous versions of the TV bridge kit have been proposed, the kits typically included a pair of electrical boxes which required an installer to perform the time intensive task of running cable between the boxes and completing wire terminations within each box.
What is needed therefore is a TV bridge kit and method for quickly and easily supplying power and low voltage connections to a wall-mounted TV or similar electrical device. The TV bridge kit would eliminate the need for altering the surrounding wall surface and underlying studs, eliminate the need to pull power and low voltage cables through adjacent studs in the wall, and eliminate the need to make extensive repairs to the drywall and wall surface after the cables are installed. The TV bridge kit includes a pre-molded plug with plug ends that eliminates the need for on-site wiring terminations, thus simplifying the installation task and minimizing the time for installing power to a wall-mounted TV. The TV bridge kit also eliminates the need to remove drywall, drill studs, and feed electrical supply cable through the studs in order to power the electrical device.